Mr & Mrs haddock
by Dlydragon
Summary: ¿como vivir una vida normal? cuando te das cuenta que la persona con quien vives no es quien dice ser, si no que es alguien a quien debes...asesinar. ¿completara su objetivo? ¿por que tiene que dudar tanto con su decisión?


**Hola como están, algunos conocerán esta historia, la escribi a comienzos de este año pero por falta de tiempo no pude continuarla, además de que en si no me gusto como iba quedando la historia, asi que he decidido que la reiniciare para cambiar un poco su desarrollo.**

 **La razón de haberme basado de esa peli, fue que al verla se me vino de repente la fantasía de ver a hiccup y Astrid en sus lugares y ver cómo cambia su relación a una de amor-odio.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos, espero que disfruten este fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Así es mi trabajo**

 **.**

 **.**

Un joven castaño de aproximadamente 23 años caminaba hacia la entrada de un enorme edificio, del cual no paraban de entrar y salir personas de la alta sociedad, ese joven llamado hiccup haddock iba de traje y corbata a una ''reunión'' que esperaba, no terminara mal. Portaba un maletín gris cuyo contenido era desconocido, el dirigía su mirada a multiples direcciones tratando que fuera disimuladamente con el fin de no llamar la atención, y a la vez localizar a cierta persona.

Entro a las instalaciones viendo el modernizado vestíbulo, con candelabros de cristales suspendidos en el techo del lugar y la enorme alfombra color carmesí que cubría todo el suelo.

-la vida de los millonarios- murmuro mientras admiraba el salón. Poco después encontro a la persona que buscaba, este se encontraba barriendo el suelo, vestido de conserje. Se acercó y se sentó en un sillón de descanso quedando enfrente de un chico de cabello rubio, delgado pero casi de su misma estatura.

-te tardaste- hablo por lo bajo el rubio –si no te apresuras ya no habrá diversión - hablo con cierto fastidio.

-tranquilo tuff, lo que importa es que llegue y al final del día yo invitare los tragos, no te desesperes- hablo con algo de burla el castaño –pero dime, se encuentra el objetivo- pregunto con una mirada seria.

-se encuentra en el lugar planeado, justo como dijiste…no tienes mucho tiempo- le contesto.

-pues será mejor no hacerlo esperar- dijo levantándose y abotonándose el saco gris que llevaba. –avísale a eret y snotlout que estén en posición-

-por supuesto, aprovechare también para preparar el coche- dijo tuffnut. –ah, por cierto, ocuparas esto, cortesía de fishlegs- le entrego un pequeño auricular el cual era demasiado pequeño, asi no lo descubrirían.

…

El castaño caminaba por los pasillos, tamborileando sus dedos en su muslo izquierdo, preparándose para lo que se aproximaba.

Llego a la habitación 402 y golpeo con sus nudillos la puerta la cual no recibió respuesta, sino solo dos hombres más altos que hiccup con traje que aparecieron de la habitación a sus espaldas, no tenía que ser genio para deducir que portaban armas.

A pesar de la enorme estatura de los dos hombres, hiccup no se sintió intimidado, pero fingió estarlo para evitar un conflicto anticipado. Esto hizo que los sujetos relajaran el rostro, pero aun así se mantuvieron serios.

-podemos ayudarlo- hablo uno de los tipos con un acento alemán.

-traigo el paquete- contesto el castaño levantando el maletín.

-¿nadie te siguió?- pregunto el segundo hombre de piel oscuro.

-¿creen que si me estuvieran siguiendo estaría aquí?- arqueo una ceja hiccup.

A los dos sujetos les pareció lógico, y se acercaron a él para comprobar que no tuviera un arma. Luego de revisarlo, prosiguieron a abrirle la puerta para que pasara junto con ellos.

El joven muchacho vio el interior, y al entrar se topó con 5 hombres más de traje, sin contar con un sujeto que media aún más que los dos hombres que le aparecieron fuera del apartamento, además que llevaba una enorme cicatriz en la mejilla.

Miro hacia un asiento donde se encontraba un hombre al gordo de unos 50 años, canoso y con el porte de todo un gánster.

-señor Richard, este muchacho vino a verlo- señalo el del acento alemán a hiccup.

-llegas algo tarde- hablo el jefe seriamente.

-no es el primero que me dice eso hoy- dijo algo sarcástico el castaño.

El hombre rio. –tienes sentido del humor, eso me agrada-.

Hiccup se acercó a la mesa más cercana del asiento donde se encontraba el jefe y deposito el maletín.

-tengo lo que me pidió- pero antes de abrir el maletín todos los hombres le apuntaron con sus armas.

Hiccup se detuvo.

-tranquilos chicos- dijo el anciano haciendo que bajaran sus armas –me dijeron que un muchacho me traería un paquete con balas soviéticas…irrastreables.

-exacto- contesto hiccup. –Aquí están- abrió el maletín mostrando 10 balas soviéticas. - ahora… ¿y la paga?- pregunto hiccup. Pero el jefe frunció el ceño. -¿sucede algo?- pregunto haciéndose el confundido.

-me prometieron más de 50 balas- aclaro el hombre sintiéndose engañado.

-Ops…un segundo- en eso saco un arma escondida debajo de la mesa y le apunto al viejo en la cabeza. Pero al igual que él, los guardaespaldas le apuntaron a él de diferentes lados.

\- bajen sus armas- ordeno hiccup con el fin de ganar algo de tiempo.

Los guardaespaldas bajaron sus armas, pero el de la cicatriz sonrió mientras volvía a levantar su arma apuntando al de ojos esmeraldas seguido de los demás.

El jefe de la mafia empezó a reírse. -¿es enserio muchacho?...esta no fue tu mejor idea-

Hiccup dirigió su mirada a diferentes lados viéndose entre la espada y la pared.

 _¡Chicos! ¿Acaso no están listos?_ Pensó mientras esperaba que eret o snotlout le confirmara que estaban en posición.

-aun no terminan de despejar la azotea hiccup- escucho la voz de su mejor amigo fishlegs a través del auricular, como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando hiccup.

 _Maldición._

…

En la azotea se llevaba a cabo un tiroteo en el que dos tipos de pelo azabache peleaban contra algunos miembros de la mafia del señor Richard.

Eret, un hombre fornido y alto disparaba su AK-47 mientras avanzaba a otra cobertura, en cambio snotlout un muchacho igual de fornido pero más bajo que hiccup apuñalo a un mafioso y le robo su magnum para después dispararle a otro en la cabeza.

-¡snotlout! Tenemos que darnos prisa- grito eret mientras mataba a otro hombre con múltiples disparos a quemarropa. –Fishlegs dice que hiccup ya no tiene tiempo- continuo alarmado.

Snotlout quien recibió un rasguño en el brazo a causa de una bala, grito enfurecido mientras disparaba a la pierna de uno para rematarlo con una fuerte patada en el rostro.

-lo se…tendrá que improvisar- dice con voz cansada mientras tomaba cobertura de nuevo al ver que un sujeto disparaba con una escopeta.

…

Hiccup se resignó a esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros por lo que bajo su arma lentamente mientras seguía viendo al jefe Richard a los ojos. Uno de los hombres del mafioso le arrebato el arma de sus manos

-solo de la orden señor- dijo el hombre de piel oscura con ansias de matar a ese muchacho que hozo apuntarle con un arma a su jefe. Pero se desconcertó cuando el hombre mayor negó con la cabeza.

-aquí casi nunca hay entretenimiento… ¿no quieren entretenerse?- les pregunto a sus hombres quienes de desconcertaron completamente pero terminaron asintiendo.

-bien, ¡tú!- señalo al hombre más grande de todos quien tenía la cicatriz –mátalo…con tus propias manos-. El nombrado sonrió con malicia mientras tiraba su arma al suelo, y se tronaba los nudillos.

Hiccup trago grueso pero no se echó atrás, esta era la única manera de ganar tiempo.

…

Snotlout estaba jadeando, acababan de matar a todo enemigo que estuviera en la azotea, aunque no estaban del todo librados ya que estos habían puesto mucha resistencia a diferencia de otros en el pasado por lo que estaban algo exhaustos pero sabían que no terminaba ahí, tenían que engancharse a unas cuerdas, para bajar por el exterior del edificio, solo rezaban que hiccup no estuviera muerto.

…

Hiccup gimió de dolor mientras retrocedía y se sujetaba el ojo ya que el hombre le propino un golpe directo a su ojo izquierdo.

Los hombres que se encontraban presentes rieron al ver la paliza que le estaba dando su compañero al castaño.

El de ojos esmeraldas noto que su ojo estaba hinchado, levanto la vista y miro al enorme sujeto con rencor, mientras este se reía y miraba desafiante al castaño.

-¡QUE ESPERAS…PELEA!- grito el hombre más grande.

'' _Demonios_ _''_ pensó hiccup, miro rápidamente con su ojo bueno un candelabro, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al tomarlo un enorme pie le aplasto la mano volviéndolo hacer gemir de dolor, el gigante lo tomo con ambas manos de su saco y lo alzo del suelo para estrellarlo en la pared, y empezó a estrangularlo.

Hiccup desesperadamente busco, con su mano algo para golpear al hombre, logrando encontrar una estatua pequeña la cual estrello con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza al hombre. En el momento que lo soltó hiccup se llevó las manos al cuello mientras trataba de regular su respiración, tomo la decisión de atacar, por lo que se le abalanzo al hombre comenzando a golpearlo en el rostro.

Golpeaba con izquierda y derecha continuamente, pero no contaba en que el sujeto se reincorporo y sujeto una de las manos de hiccup, comenzando a estrujársela. El castaño reprimió un quejido que hizo reír al de la cicatriz, pero hiccup aprovecho esta distracción y golpeo al hombre con su mano libre con todas sus fuerzas justo en la mandibula, escuchando un ¡ _crack!_ clara señal de haberle quebrado la mandíbula.

Hiccup aprovecho para golpearlo repetidamente en la cara a puño limpio, le soltó una patada en el estómago que lo hizo caer cerca de la puerta del baño, hiccup lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo estrellándolo en el en el borde de la puerta, aprovechando esto tomo la puerta y la golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza del sujeto, matándolo.

…

-solo unos pisos mas abajo snotlout- hablo eret sujetando firmemente su metralleta. Avanzaban rápido pero con cuidado ya que un paso en falso y caerían al vacio. –de acuerdo- contesto su compañero totalmente concentrado.

-fishlegs ¿me oyes?- pregunto eret.

-te copio, ¿ya están listos? Hiccup está en jaque en este momento- hablo el regordete. –Nos estamos aproximando- confirmo eretson.

…

-no peleas nada mal- hablo el viejo Richard arqueando una ceja después de ver como su hombre murió a manos de ese escuálido muchacho.

Hiccup exhausto miro con impotencia como los hombre volvían a apuntarle con sus armas

 _Diablos._

…

-Ya estamos en posición- dijo eret mientras colocaba un explosivo en la ventana al igual que snotlout.

-¡ataquen! ¡Ahora!- grito fishlegs alarmado al ver a través de las cámaras como los hombres estaban por matar a hiccup.

…

-te ofrecería unirte a mi si no hubieras querido matarme niño- dijo el jefe con falsa lastima. Pero su mirada cambio a una inexpresiva –Mátenlo- ordeno con frialdad.

Hiccup cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes esperando su fin.

Cuando las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos.

-¿pero qué…?- no logro terminar la pregunta el viejo, ya que dos sujetos encapuchados dispararon a discreción contra sus hombres. Vio como murieron uno por uno, cuando menos acordó solo quedo el con el joven castaño enfrente de el con una pistola apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿buscaba las balas soviéticas?...acaban de ser usadas en sus hombres- dijo hiccup señalando a los cuerpos de la sala. –y la última bala…- dijo para después disparar su arma justo en la frente del mafioso, matándolo instantáneamente. –se la queda usted- concluyo el de ojos verde bosque.

El castaño miro a sus compañeros con cara de pocos amigos, a lo cual estos retrocedieron un poco intimidados, más al ver que por culpa de ellos tenía un ojo casi morado.

-lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono algo asustados por la mirada de su compañero-jefe. Este rodo los ojos pero decidió dejarlo pasar, al menos llegaron a tiempo o si no, hubiera comido balas.

-mmm lamento interrumpirlos, pero los disparos en la azotea llamaron la atención, los policías están comenzando a sitiar el edificio completo- esa fue la voz de fishlegs.

-te copio- respondió hiccup. –Bien, es hora de irnos- hablo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación. Los dos de pelo azabache salieron por la ventana para volver a trepar el edificio por el exterior ya que ellos escaparían en el helicóptero de la azotea.

…

Caminaba con algo de dificultad por los pasillos hasta que llego al punto de extracción, el cual eran los ductos de ventilación que lo llevarían al estacionamiento donde lo esperarían fishlegs y tuffnut, estaba por abrir el conducto cuando alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Oye tú!- '' _perfecto''_ por lo que logro ver gracias al metal de un carrito de toallas, que tenía a su derecha, se trataba de un oficial de policía.

El castaño no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran. ERA EL HIJO DEL JEFE DE LA POLICIA, el gran estoico ''el vasto''.

El oficial tenía su arma en mano y era claro que lo tomo como sospecho y no solo por la vestimenta toda arraigada, sino por el camino de pisadas de sangre que hiccup no se fijó que estaba dejando.

-no te muevas- advirtió el oficial.

-puedes hacer algo más útil que esto- dijo hiccup sin voltearse.

-cállate- saco su radio. –tengo un sospechoso esta…agggg- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que hiccup disparo de espaldas justo en la pierna del policía para luego correr y aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados por el dolor, le propino una patada en el rostro noqueándolo.

'' _Estuvo_ _cerca''_ suspiro hiccup. '' _Será_ _mejor que me vaya''_.

- _Smith…¿estás ahí? ¿¡Que sucedió!?- oh no_ esa era la voz de su padre a través de la radio del oficial.

Hiccup no lo penso dos veces y con su pie destruyo la radio para luego entrar por el conducto y luego de varios minutos salió hacia el estacionamiento.

-Hey te tardaste demasiado- se quejó tuffnut.

-si ¿qué tanto hiciste?- pregunto fishlegs mientras guardaba su computadora.

-lo siento un oficial casi me atrapa- dijo con voz cansada hiccup.

-no lo mataste ¿verdad?- se asustó fishlegs.

\- por Dios soy un asesino profesional, no un criminal- contesto ofendido el castaño. – ¿De qué me crees capaz?-.

-De todo- dijeron al unísono fishlegs y tuffnut. Hiccup solo rodó los ojos.

-Bien salgamos de aquí- dijo tuffnut, poniendo en marcha el vehículo y conduciendo hacia el edificio solo para estacionamiento.

-Espera…como saldremos, los policías tienen rodeados ambos edificios- dijo hiccup alarmado.

-ya pensé en eso- dijo subiendo varios pisos con el vehículo para después voltear en una esquina, y ahí fue donde se les fue el aliento a hiccup y fishlegs pues al otro extremo del estacionamiento había una rampa la cual estaba hecha con tejados y no se miraba para nada segura.

-¡ESTAS LOCO!- grito fishlegs espantado. –es una caída de casi 40 metros, nos mataras-.

-Oh vamos somos asesinos…es un gaje del oficio- dijo con malicia para después acelerar a fondo.

-OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS- gritaba hiccup.

-PREFIERO IR A LA CARCEL- grito fishlegs.

-DEMASIADO TARDE- grito tuffnut mientras reía.

El carro salto la rampa quedando en el aire dirigiéndose a la azotea del edificio de la par.

Fishlegs e hiccup gritaban espantados esperando su muerte.

-SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIII- grito tuff emocionado.

El auto aterrizo en la azotea rompiendo los rines por el gran impacto que recibió, tuffnut freno todo lo que pudo, haciendo que el carro quedara al borde del edificio a punto de caer.

El rubio estaba con una gran sonrisa, mientras hiccup trataba de relajar su respiración agitada y su corazón a punto de abandonar su cuerpo, mientras fishlegs sacaba un cigarrillo pretendía fumarlo con las manos temblorosas pero se sorprendió que hiccup sin verlo le quito el cigarrillo y empezó a fumar igual con manos de gelatina.

…

Una semana después, los cinco compañeros decidieron ir a un casino en el centro de la ciudad con el fin de entretenerse un rato. Hiccup estaba sentado cerca de un bar bebiendo un coctel, mientras miraba como sus inútiles amigos perdían todo su dinero en las apuestas sin lograr ganar. El castaño reía cada vez que snotlout golpeaba a tuffnut por no lanzar bien los dados sobre la mesa haciéndolos perder más dinero.

En cambio eret y fishlegs trataban de ganar en póker a unas chicas bonitas, pero por sus expresiones, se notaba que esas mujeres les estaban dando una paliza.

Volteo su mirada a una mesa donde se llevaba a cabo el juego de 21. Dudo un poco en ir, pero decidió que quería desafiar el dicho de que ''la casa nunca pierde''. Hiccup se aproximó, y vio que era el único en la mesa aparte del encargado del juego, se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento.

-bienvenido señor- hablo el de la mesa. – ¿Cuánto apuesta?- hiccup coloco varias fichas justo enfrente de él. -200 dólares- contesto con firmeza.

-de acuerdo, ¿y usted señorita?- la pregunta fue dirigida a alguien a su izquierda. Hiccup desconcertado giro su cabeza en esa dirección, encontrándose con una chica de cabello rubio, _¿Cuándo se sentó?_

-apuesto 300- contesto la chica con una melodiosa voz. Hiccup la miro con detenimiento, cabello rubio en una trenza, con un vestido negro que hacía que su cuerpo reluciera increíblemente esbelto, con un rostro angelical, pero esos ojos como zafiros fue lo que más lo cautivo a primera vista.

 _Hermosa_

La chica rio mientras arqueaba una de sus finas cejas. –Gracias-

Hiccup se desconcertó.

-pensaste en voz alta- le dijo mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a los labios. La reacción del castaño no se hizo esperar, no tenía que verse en un espejo para saber que estaba completamente ruborizado.

-¿lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto sonrojado, la rubia asintió con diversión.

El encargado fingió toser para llamar a los dos jóvenes. Estos voltearon la mirada hacia el -¿comenzamos?- pregunto mientras terminaba de barajar las cartas.

Estos asintieron, mientras hiccup intentaba quitarse el rubor del rostro. Comenzó hiccup quien a pesar de estar sumamente concentrado solo sumo 18 por miedo a pasarse, mientras la casa sumo 20 ganándole la partida y los 200 dólares.

 _Perfecto_ murmuro el de ojos verdes con fastidio al experimentar por cuenta propia que la casa nunca perdía. Sin embargo vio que la mujer que estaba a su lado había sumado exactamente los 21, mientras la casa se pasó a 24 en acto desesperado por no perder. Hiccup quedo boquiabierto mientras miraba como la chica con una sonrisa triunfante tomaba sus fichas y las adicionales por haber ganado.

No lo pensó dos veces y la siguió.

…

-Debes enseñarme como hiciste eso- comento hiccup cuando la alcanzo. La rubia se giró hacia el con el fin de poder apreciarlo mejor: él era más alto que ella, cabello caoba rebelde, delgado pero claramente atlético, con unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y esos ojos esmeraldas, como el bosque en un día de verano.

-Tal vez lo haga- comento sin pensar aun analizándolo. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y fingió toser un poco esperando que él no lo notara.

\- Astrid - extendió la mano, hiccup la tomo y la estrecho suavemente.

\- hiccup - le dijo con una sonrisa, pero rodó los ojos cuando ella soltó una leve risilla. –Si…no es el mejor nombre del mundo- bromeo. – Cuando reclame por eso mi padre no tuvo otra respuesta que decir que era para evitar la mala suerte- esto causo una sonora risa de parte de la rubia.

-me alegra que te divierta- comento sarcástico -¿Quieres tomar algo?- animo el de ojos verdes.

-claro- acepto la de ojos azules. Así ambos se sentaron en el bar comenzando a charlar. Hiccup supo que ella trabajaba como asesora de imagen, y Astrid descubrió que él era abogado y que en ocasiones ayudaba a su padre, el jefe de la policía en diferentes casos.

La mirada de hiccup viajo a la pista de baile, y una idea se le cruzo en la cabeza, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad. –mi lady me permite esta pieza- ofrecio tendiéndole la mano.

-¿con un recién conocido?- cuestiono con una sonrisa de lado.

-bueno ya sabes…- se le acercó al oído. - siempre hay que estar dispuesto a nuevas sensaciones- termino susurrando.

Astrid suspiro y sin dudarlo tomo la mano de hiccup.

Quería sentir esas sensaciones.

…

…

 **Que les pareció?, les gusto? Hice varios cambios, pero tengo la seguridad de que serán para bien, déjenme algunos reviews para cerciorarme de que lo estoy haciendo bien, y que me motive a continuar.**

 **Los quiero hasta la próxima.**


End file.
